Perfect Timing
by Stunna13
Summary: ThunderClan has just moved to the lake and Thornclaw is still trying to get over the destruction of his old home. Going out for a walk one day, proved to be less innocent than he thought when he runs into a pretty rogue named Silver. What happens when Thornclaw starts o develop feelings that the Warrior Code doesn't allow?
1. Chapter 1

_~ A Loving Heart is the beginning of all Knowledge. An Open Mind is the ending of all stupidity ~_

**First story on here, just saying now that the timeline might not matchup perfectly.**

"This is it, our new home." Ashfur grinned to Thornclaw as the two looked around the camp. Thornclaw was still a little weary of the camp, it's walls were smooth and clearly cut by a twoleg and there was a steep ledge where anyone could fall off and die.

"It's nothing like the old forest." Thornclaw sighed as he watched as his brother, Brackenfur, and one of his Clanmates, Cloudtail, started working on putting the nursery together. "But I guess it's alright."

"It will grow on you." Ashfur shrugged confidently. Ever since he had started hanging around Squirrelflight, the warrior had been acting like a cheery father who could only look on the bright side of things. Ashfur didn't even have kits.

"Yeah, sure." Thornclaw snorted. The camp was too closed in for his liking. "I'm going to go hunting, want to come?" he asked his friend.

"Firestar doesn't want us leaving camp..." Ashfur trailed off.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to go see what this place has for food. I'm starved!" Thornclaw waved goodbye as he trotted away from camp.

Thornclaw knew he should be helping out instead of exploring, but the little kit inside of him wanted to go on an adventure before everyone else got to it.

The new forest wasn't that different from the old one. Thornclaw could hear the birds chirping and the mice squeaking but to him, it just wasn't the same. Thornclaw had been raised in the old forest, it was everything he knew. Half of him wanted to stay back and die with his mother.

Thornclaw opened his mouth and let the different smells rush in. He could taste the sparrow on his tongue before he even saw it. Creeping forward, Thornclaw kept his tail low as he stalked forward.

The bird was sitting on a low branch and if Thornclaw jumped high enough, he would be able to sail right over the branch and catch the prey. Thornclaw dug his feet into the ground, and with one swift motion, launched himself up.

Thornclaw connected with something in mid-air and they both went flying back with a yelp. With his warrior instincts kicking in, Thornclaw easily rolled out of the attack and got into a battle crouch.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Thornclaw snarled at the intruder.

It was a fluffy silver she-cat with amused amber eyes. Her tail seemed to poof out from the rest of her fur and Thornclaw was surprised that it hasn't caught any thorns or brambles in it yet.

"Thunder what? All I'm doing is hunting!" The she-cat retorted and dropped the sparrow on the ground.

"Hunting on our territory!" Thornclaw took an intimidating step forward, "Leave!"

The she-cat didn't budge, "aren't you just a bundle of sunshine?" she snorted, "didn't your mother ever tell you to share?"

Fury raced through the golden brown warriors fur, "I am going to tell you one more time, get off ThunderClan territory!"

"What's ThunderClan?" The silver cat asked curiously, completely ignoring Thornclaws warning and plopping on the ground with the sparrow in her paws.

"It's my Clan." Thornclaw said simply and let his fur lie down flat. He clearly wasn't scaring her so he didn't know why he should try.

The she-cat rolled her amber eyes, "No? Really? I never would have guessed from the multiple times you said so."

"I'm not telling you anything until you get off ThunderClan territory." Thornclaw snorted.

"Why don't we make a trade? You can have the sparrow if you tell me about ThunderClan." the rogue bargained. Thornclaw watched the sparrow hungrily, it felt like seasons since he had last eaten.

"Fine." Thornclaw finally caved. He pulled the fresh kill closer to him so he could give it to Ferncloud later. "ThunderClan is one of four Clans. We used to live in a forest just past the mountains before two-legs came and destroyed it."

"What is a two-leg? Is that some kind of squirrel?" The she-cat asked and Thornclaw rolled his eyes. _Yes, an army of squirrels took over a forest and kicked four entire Clans out._

"Haven't you ever seen one of those large hairless animals that walk on only two of their legs? They only have fur on their heads... well most of them do. Some have thick hair covering their legs." Thornclaw tried to explain.

"Oh! You mean a human! My sister went to go live with some. Anyway, so the humans destroyed your forest?"

"We moved here and now, this forest is ThunderClan territory. And one of the rules in the warrior code is-"

"What's the warrior code?" The cat perked up and Thornclaw sighed.

The ThunderClan warrior explained the warrior code as best as he could. He told the loner that he was saving the sparrow for one of the queens. He also told her that he had to chase her out because the Warrior Code wouldn't allow her to just run freely through the forest.

"Oh, is that why you were getting so angry over me not leaving?" The cat wondered, "I'm sorry about that!"

Thornclaw snorted, "you are a strange cat."

The she-cat rolled her amber eyes. "Whatever, I need to be going though. My dad and his idiots are going to be freakin out by now. I'll see you later, Mr. ThunderClan!"

"My name is Thornclaw by the way." Thornclaw scoffed and the cat purred.

"Cute name. I'm Silver." she purred. "Enjoy the sparrow." Silver called before she bounded away.

Thornclaw couldn't help but let a grin cross onto his face as he stared at the dead bird at his feet. He couldn't stop thinking about the she-cat who was so _cleverly _named.

He purred at the rogue she-cat who he definitely shouldn't have let stay, let alone talk to. But no matter how hard Thornclaw tried to banish Silver from his mind, she kept creeping back in.

Once Thornclaw was about halfway back to camp, he stopped dead.

_My name is not cute!_

* * *

"Have fun exploring the territory?" Ashfur asked Thornclaw as he watched the golden tom, drop a sparrow on the small fresh-kill pile.

"It was... Interesting..." Thornclaw mused and sat down next to his best friend. "I ran into a rogue."

Ashfur jumped up, "did you chase it away? Kill it?"

"No I did not kill her!" Thornclaw snapped, "just let me explain."

Thornclaw told Ashfur the story of how they both lunged for the bird at the same time and no matter how hard Thornclaw tried, he couldn't chase the pest away.

"And she called my name cute! My name is not cute!" Thornclaw finished and looked to his friend to see his eyes were dancing with amusement and his whiskers were twitching.

"Aw, Thornclaw! I think you're in love!" Ashfur laughed and the warrior lashed his tail. "You look all mooney and smiley!"

"Coming from you!" Thornclaw retorted, "_Squirrelflight, have my kits!" _the warrior mocked in a high pitched voice just as Firestar and Sandstorm walked by. The two whipped around and Thornclaw felt his face heat up. "I uh, Ashfur... It was a joke and... I don't love your daughter!"

Ashfur was rolling on the ground, laughing his tail off as the two parents shared an uneasy glance and backed away. "Thornclaw, you have the worst timing!" The grey warrior gasped.

Thornclaw blushed and hid his face in his paws. "Trust me, I know."

**How do you guys like it? Any thoughts on Silver?**


	2. Chapter 2

~ _Immature love says: I love you because I need you. Mature love says: I need you, because I love you. ~_

Silver hopped over the fence and walked into the alley. Her father and his band of mouse-brains stared at her as she sauntered by.

"Where were you? You were out nearly all day!" Slate, Silvers father, screeched when he saw his daughter. "We were worried sick!"

"Oh, just out and about." Silver shrugged as she stretched and collapsed in her nest of moss, shredded newspaper and dried leaves. Only the best for the daughter of the leader. "Into the forest, some new cats moved in."

"Into the forest? Do you think they would want to join BloodClan?" Havoc, Slates second in command, asked and Silver snorted. It was their own little name for the group of cats they had gathered over the years. Apparently the name originated in a whole different city by a cat named Scourge.

Slate was only a young kit then, no older than six moons, when BloodClan was disbanded. His mother brought him to live with the humans. When Slate was old enough, he left his human home and moved to the alleys to recreate BloodClan.

"No, they're part of their own Clan. Their old home was destroyed." Silver shrugged. Slates ears perked a little when he heard this. His daughters sentence stirred something in his memory, but he couldn't place it.

"Next time, tell me where you're going." Slate nodded as Silver closed her eyes. The kits, Chrome, Chip and Soot trotted up to her and jumped on her. Silver let out an irritated sigh as she reluctantly opened her amber eyes. Was it too much to ask for a little sleep around here?

"We caught a beetle today, Silvie! It was huge!" Chip squeaked.

"Keep talking, your story enthrals me." Silver rolled her eyes sarcastically. The kits were probably the most annoying thing in her life. Nimbus had brought them to live with BloodClan one day, he said that their mother was hit by a monster.

"You are so grumpy!" Soot grumbled and slid down so she was laying next to Silver instead on top of her.

"That's what happens when you're surrounded by toms all the time." It was true, in all of BloodClan, other than Soot there were only about three other she-cats and they spend all their time taking care of the kits and popping out a few of their own.

"Now let me sleep, I'm tired." Silver growled and shook Chrome and Chip off of her, but let Soot stay next to her. As long as the kit wasn't screaming in her ear, she was good.

* * *

Silver woke up the next morning to someone shaking her awake. It was her best friend, Nimbus. Out of all of BloodClan, Nimbus was the only one who didn't treat her like a kit. That was the only reason Silver called him a friend, other than that he was just like the rest.

"Slate wanted to tell you that he's going to the city for a few days." Nimbus explained and Silver nodded. Her father took trips to the city that sometimes ended up taking a moon. It was usually to find more garbage cans for his group to feed out of.

"I'm going to the forest." Silver muttered as she stretched her sleepiness away. "I'll see you at sunset."

"Be careful." Nimbus muttered as he watched the silver she-cat walked away. He didn't understand what Silver loved so much about the forest, to him, it was just a bunch of trees.

"Whatever." Silver rolled her eyes as she hopped over the chain fence and raced into the forest.

Judging by yesterday's events, Silver knew that the Clan cats wouldn't want her walking around like she owned the place. So when Silver heard voices and smelt cats like Thornclaw, she leapt into a tree without a trace.

Silver immediately recognized Thornclaw out of the group, he was talking with a grey tom with dark flecks on his back, a younger, fluffy white she-cat and a tom who looked nearly identical to Thornclaw.

"No! I was mocking Ashfur! I do not want kits with Squirrelflight!" Thornclaw stressed and the other three cats only laughed harder.

"Sure you don't, Thornclaw. Sure you don't!" The she-cat laughed. "We see the way you look at her!"

Silver had to hold back her laughter. So Thornclaw had a mate, did he? Thornclaw looked exasperated, "Brackenfur, tell them I don't like Squirrelflight!"

The other golden brown tom chuckled, "No comment."

Silver hopped to the next branch as she followed the patrol. She really wanted to jump down and add her say to the conversation but she knew from yesterday that she shouldn't try to befriend these cats. Thornclaw was alright but she wasn't sure about the others.

Silver grinned when she saw a nest full of tiny birds. Sparrows to be exact. Using her paw, she knocked the nest out of the tree so it landed next to Thornclaw. The warrior screeched in surprise before jumping away.

"What is it?" The cat named Brackenfur whirled around.

"Oh, nothing, a nest full of... Sparrows just dropped from the tree." Thornclaw muttered, looking around. Silver let her tail fall from a branch so Thornclaw could see it before hopping away.

Silver didn't follow along this time, but instead, hopped from tree to tree to where she had met Thornclaw earlier and hoped that he had got her message.

Silver settled down on the low branch and waited patiently. It felt like she was waiting moons before a familiar golden brown pelt showed up. "Really? Trying to kill me by dropping birds nests on my head?"

Silver flicked her tail in amusement, "What can I say? I was bored." she purred and jumped down from the tree. "I thought it was quite clever, don't you think?"

"Yes, utterly genius." Thornclaw rolled his eyes. "Now what do you want? I have places to go, cats to see."

"Oh, you mean like Squirrelflight?" Silver teased and Thornclaw blushed. "I was bored, entertain me."

"I don't know about you, but if my Clan mates caught me even talking to you, all I would be was a pile of fur right now." Thornclaw mused.

Silver wrinkled her nose, "Ew! Does ThunderClan eat cats or something? What would happen with your bones?"

Thornclaw stared at her like she was stupid, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a comment."

"Are all the Thundercats as boring as you?" Silver purred and laughed at Thornclaws confused expression, "it's what I call you. ShadowClan is Shadowcats, RiverClan is Rivercats, picking up a pattern yet?"

"Then what are you?" Thornclaw asked curiously as he watched Silver roll onto her back and stare at the cloudless sky.

"I'm Silver. My dad has a name for his followers but I think it's just stupid. They're all toms too. I am the only female who isn't pregnant or a kit." Silver complained and Thornclaw snorted.

"You sure act like a kit." he scoffed and Silver playfully swatted him over the ear. "You don't sound like you like your dad very much though."

Silver shrugged, "I do, how could I not love my own father? He's just overprotective. He's always wondering where I go and has his followers stalk me. It's like he doesn't think I can protect myself. It's just overwhelming sometimes."

"That was deep." Thornclaw muttered and glanced at the setting sun. "I'd better be going though."

"Wait!" Silver jolted up when Thornclaw got up to leave, "when will I see you again? I can't keep on dropping birds nests on your head whenever I'm bored."

Thornclaw looked like he was going to reject her, but instead he said, "we meet here in two nights. At sunset."

Silver purred, "I'll be there."

**How do you guys like this? Is it good? How do you like Silver and Thornclaws relationship so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would really like your feedback, guys! I would especially like it if you told me what I had to work on to get more reviews! Don't be a silent reader!**

_~ Have you ever wondered what hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had ~_

Though Thornclaw would never admit it, he was looking forward to seeing Silver. He was secretly hoping that the friendly meeting would become more.

_No, you can't think like that! The Warrior Code doesn't allow it._Thornclaw scolded himself as he waited patiently for the sun to set. _Well, it doesn't specifically state that I can't have a mate with a rogue._

Finally, the sun was level with the trees and it was time for Thornclaw to meet with Silver. "Going somewhere?" Thornclaw stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice.

"Uh, just hunting." Thornclaw lied to Ashfur.

"You know we shouldn't be going out alone at night, we are still in unknown territory. Anything could be out there." Ashfur frowned, "I'll come with you!"

"Er, I'm fine, I was wanting to do some private hunting." Thornclaw pursed his lips as he silently begged for his friend to turn around and walk back into the warriors den. Ashfur narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't going hunting, are you?" he snarled.

"Fine! I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." Thornclaw growled. He led Ashfur off to the side, "I'm going to meet up with Silver."

Ashfur gasped, "Thornclaw! You met her four days ago! Not to mention that it's against the Warrior Code!"

"We aren't mates, I swear! We are just friends … well, kind of. I don't know what we are but we aren't mates!" Thornclaw argued, "We aren't hurting anyone!"

"Every time you see her, you get this lovey look in your eyes! How long will it be until you're sneaking out to do much more than just talk?" Ashfur snapped, "there are other she-cats in ThunderClan!"

"Like who?" Thornclaw asked. "You're with Squirrelflight, Brackenfur is clearly smitten with Sorreltail?"

Ashfur sighed in defeat, "fine, but you better promise me that I'm the first to know when you two become mates."

"Which won't happen, but yes, Ashfur you will be the first to know." Thornclaw sighed, "but can I go now?"

Ashfur growled but stepped to the side. "I expect you back in the morning."

"Yes, mother." Thornclaw snorted before racing out of the camp before Ashfur could stop him. He was extra careful once he started to get closer to the tree where he was meeting Silver. He didn't want to get caught.

"Hey Thorny." Silver grinned as she leapt down from the tree. "How's the Thundercats?"

"We're doing just great, Silvie." Thornclaw shot back.

Silver groaned, "Ugh, don't call me that! The kits call me that!"

Thornclaw smirked, "Yup, Silvie is staying." then he paused when it finally registered in his mind what she said, "wait, kits?"

Silver laughed, "Not my kits! Their mother died so one of my friends, Nimbus, brought them to live with us. They're probably the most annoying things in the world."

"Hey!" Thornclaw and Silver both jumped a foot in the air when they heard the tiny, kit-like screech. The voice came from a bush.

"You idiot! They aren't supposed to know we were here!" Another voice whispered. Silver growled as she stomped over to the bush. Thornclaw watched as she reached down and pulled out three kits.

One was light grey with darker flecks. She resembled the female version of Ashfur, but with paler fur. The second was a fluffy blue grey, tom and the last looked like his brother except with smokey black fur.

"What are you doing here?" Silver snarled and the kits shrunk down. "Why did you follow me?"

"We wanted to see why you come to the forest all the time!" The darker of the two toms whimpered.

"You had no right to follow me!" Silver screeched and Thornclaw placed a calming tail on Silvers shoulders.

"Silvie, calm down. We don't want to wake up the entire Clan." Thornclaw hushed, "now who are they?"

Silver sighed, "Soot," she pointed to the one she-cat, "Chrome," the blue grey tom, "and Chip." the black tom. "Meet your worst nightmare. Nightmares, this is Thornclaw."

"Ooh la la!" Soot laughed, "Silvie got herself a mate. We knew you weren't totally heartless."

"Not my mate." Silver grumbled. "And I am not heartless either!"

"What's a Thundercat?" Chrome asked randomly and Silver rolled her amber eyes.

"A Thundercat is a cat with the power to shoot lightning out of their paws." Silver lied and Thornclaw bit back his laughter.

"Right, then why isn't it called Lightningcat?" Chip asked, disbelieving the obvious lie.

"Doesn't have the same ring to it." Thornclaw shrugged. "Now you three just head back to wherever you came from." the warrior growled.

"No, if you aren't mates then we are staying here!" Soot snapped stubbornly. "Your father wouldn't be happy if he knew about him." she flicked her tail to Thornclaw who shifted awkwardly on his paws.

"It's a good thing he isn't going to find out." Silver snapped. She had always seemed so happy and bouncing when she was around Thornclaw, but the three kits brought out a whole new monster in her. Thornclaw actually found it kind of attractive.

"Fine..." Chip grumbled. "But we are going to use this against you the next time you don't brig us mice back from the forest!"

"I am serious, Chip!" Silver snapped, "we could both get in a lot of trouble for this!"

"okay, we get it! Sheesh, no need to get your tail fur in a knot." Soot rolled her eyes. She looked up at Thornclaw, "why is your name weird? Why aren't you just Thorn?"

Thornclaw shrugged, "it's just the way things are. It's a warrior name."

"What would I be?" Chrome jumped up as Thornclaw and Silver settled down next to each other.

"Chromekit, all kits names end with 'kit.'"

"What about me, then?" Silver asked and Thornclaw smirked.

"Like I said, all kits name-" he was cut off when Sliver cuffed him over the ear, "Ow! Fine! You would be Silvertail or something. Because your tail is so fluffy and 'tail' represents balance or a good climber."

Silver purred, "that sounds nice. I'll take it."

Thornclaw rolled his eyes, "you are so weird."

"Please, we all know you think I'm gorgeous." Silver scoffed dramatically.

_Well, I never denied that... _Thornclaw scolded himself mentally. He couldn't be thinking like that if he wanted to remain 'just friends' with Silver. Thornclaw wasn't even sure if that's what he wanted anymore.

"Eh, you're decent." Thornclaw shrugged and the kits 'oohed' "I mean, for a rogue, that is."

"Shut up, Thundercat!" Silver snapped playfully. "I would have a much harsher name for you, if we weren't in the presence of young ears."

"We aren't young!" Soot argued.

"You're young enough that you should be asleep right now." Silver snapped. "Speaking of which, we should be getting you back to the alley. The queens will be waiting for you."

Thornclaw nodded as he stood up. He touched his nose against Silvers and whispered in his ear, "tomorrow, same time. Come alone."

Silver nodded, "see you then, Thorny."

"I'll be waiting Silvie." I grinned as he watched the pretty she-cat turn and walk away with the kits.

As he walked back to camp, Thornclaw started to wonder what it would be like if the kits hasn't followed them. Would things be different? Would Thornclaw get to know more about the she-cat.

"You're back!" Ashfur sighed when he saw Thornclaw enter the camp.

"Did you seriously stay up all night, waiting for me to come back? We didn't do anything, Ashfur. We talked." Thornclaw shrugged.

"Does that mean this is it? You aren't going to see her again?" Ashfur narrowed his eyes as Thornclaw looked away and blushed. "Thornclaw! You can't keep sneaking around!"

"I don't get what the big deal is, Silvie and I are just fr-"

"Silvie?" Ashfur growled, "So we're at the nickname stage now, are we, _Sweetie?"_

"Ashfur, stop worrying! I'm not in live with her or something, I just... I want to know her better. You haven't even met her, so you can't judge!"

"If you aren't careful, I won't only be meeting her, but I'll be meeting your kits as well."


	4. Chapter 4

~ _Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was by choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control ~_

Silver had been meeting up with Thornclaw for nearly a half-moon. They still insisted that they were just friends, but by now, both had a strong desire for the other. Silver always looked forward to the sunsets that she could spend with 'Thorny.'

"Silvie, I'm going into the forest with Gus and Osprey. Want to come?" Havoc asked and Silver eagerly nodded. Even if she wasn't meeting up with Thornclaw, she still loved roaming the forest and she had learned to stay in the trees at all times to avoid any ThunderClan warriors.

Gus and Osprey were two brothers, along with Havoc, they could get a little ruthless at times. Gus was a grey, tabby tom with amber eyes an yellowing teeth. Osprey was a white tom with grey patches and dark, green eyes.

Havoc, unlike his brothers who both had grey in them, was an enormous brown tom with bright amber eyes. He had scars littered across his body and like a few other BloodClan members, had a collar with teeth poked through them. Silver was pretty sure Havoc was the only cat in all of the alleyways under her fathers command who wasn't grey, black or silver.

As far as Silver knew, the three brothers were born kitty-pets who were left abandoned by their humans. Slate picked them off the streets and trained them. He had been the one to stick teeth through Havocs collar, but Ospreys and Gus' fell off when he tried.

Havoc had twisted his collar around so that only the back of it had teeth sticking out. He had complained tht it scratched too much, but it looked quite deceiving when at the front you saw a kittypet and at the back, you saw a BloodClan warrior.

"So Silver, have you noticed these Clan cats walking around, pretending that they own the forest?" Osprey snarled out and Silver nodded.

"I just stay in the trees, I've seen them fight and they look fairly strong. I don't want to deal with that on a daily basis." Silver shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not climbing a tree to hide from kits who think they can tell everyone where to walk." Gus snarled and looked up at the treetops. He certainly wasn't the best climber that Silver had ever seen.

Silver started to get nervous. She was worried that a ThunderClan patrol would come around and attack them. It wasn't like she could just sit back and say, "hey, don't mind me."

"Well look what we have here," Havocs voice snapped Silver back to reality. They were standing on a slope and just below them, a white she-cat with ginger patches and a scarred eye was talking to a white tom.

By now, Silver had memorized the names of all the ThunderClan cats and she knew this was Brightheart and Cloudtail, AKA: Thornclaws sister and her mate.

"Hey Gus, would you climb a tree to ambush them?" Osprey sneered. Not waiting for and answer, he launched himself into a tree along with Havoc. Gus smirked as he leapt onto a low hanging branch and then jumped the rest of the way up.

Silver had no choice but to follow them as they moved in on the two oblivious cats. The silver she-cat stalked forward, silently crawling from one branch to the next until she was directly overtop of the Thundercats.

Silver looked at Havoc and he nodded, the signal to begin their attack. Havoc dropped from the tree, followed by Gus, Osprey and finally Silver.

"Who are you? Get off ThunderClan territory!" Cloudtail screeched when the band of rogues dropped.

"Ah, ThunderClan territory." Osprey grinned, "what is it the kits call you fools?" Osprey wondered aloud.

"Thundercats." Silver kept on her fake smirk but on the inside she was freaking out. What if Thornclaw found out about this? He would hate her!

"Thundercats! That's it, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it Havoc?" Gus mused. Havoc smirked and nodded. The four cats had Cloudtail and Brightheart cornered against the tree as they circled them.

"I told you to leave, kittypets!" Cloudtail snarled. He must only be seeing the front of Havoc. The side that looked like a kittypet. "Get out of ThunderClan-"

"We have a problem with that, you see." Havoc interrupted, "one group of cats does not own an entire forest just like a group of cats cannot own a city."

"You have to be able to defend it if you want to claim it as your own." Osprey sneered.

"We will fight for it any day!" Brightheart exclaimed. Silver wanted to wince at the warriors naive remark.

"Oh, how about today?" Gus laughed before kicking off the ground and launching himself straight into Brightheart. Before Silver could say anything, she was caught up in a battle.

Silver raked her claws down Cloudtails flank as Havoc bit into his shoulder. The silver she-cat did everything she could to only attack the least fatal places like the shoulder, flank and back while Havoc was pretty much trying to blind the guy.

Cloudtails white fur had stained red and when Silver glanced over, Osprey had Brightheart pinned to the forest floor. Enough was enough.

"Enough!" Silver snarled and batted Osprey off of the she-cat. "We won't make a point if we kill them, then how would our message be delivered?"

Gus smirked, seeing where Silver was going with this. "You're right, Silver. Tell this to your leader; we will hunt the prey we want and walk the forests we please. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Can't I just kill this one? Pretty please?" Osprey pleaded as he held his unsheathed claws over Brighthearts open throat. Silver froze, not Brightheart!

"No!" Cloudtail wailed, "kill me instead! Don't kill Brightheart, please not Brightheart!"

Silver sneered, "aw, how romantic. The tom that loves the disfigured she-cat."

"Don't hurt her." Cloudtail sobbed, "please."

"Let her go." Silver sighed like deciding Brighthearts life was a burden on her shoulders. "We don't kill those that fight like kits."

Gus chuckled, "They look about the same age as you, Silve."

Silver smirked and kicked dirt in Cloudtails face, "then that's just pathetic."

As much as it pained Silver to leave them like that, the she-cat turned around and launched herself back into the treetops. She tried not to look back at the mates as they crawled across the forest floor to deliver the message to Firestar.

"That was fun." Osprey laughed and nudged Silver with his shoulder, "Slate would be proud of you if he saw that Silve."

"I'm sure." Silver snorted as she hopped over the chain fence and sauntered down the alley. Havoc and Gus ran up to Slate to tell them about their forest adventures while Osprey went to play with his kits in the nursery. He was a terrible soul, but a great father.

Silver sighed as she plopped down in her nest. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to drown out the image of Brightheart and Cloudtail crawling across the ground.

"Chrome, Chip, get over here." Silver waved her tail to the two toms who were play fighting in the corner. "I have a mission for you."

"And what is it?" Chip perked up.

"I want you to go into the forest and keep going straight until you reach a slope. Go see if there are two Thundercats and if they aren't there, follow their trail and see if they made it back to camp alright."

"That's a boring mission, give us something better. And do we even get anything out of this?" Chrome pouted and Silvie sent the kit a glare.

"Yes, I won't claw your ears off. Now don't tell anyone and make sure you stay in the trees. You cannot get caught." the she-cat snarled. The two kits nodded as they raced over to the chain fence and squeezed underneath.

"Sending the kits to see if those weaklings are dead yet?" Havoc asked as he lay down next to Silvers nest. "I knew you wanted Osprey to kill the one."

Silver shrugged nonchalantly, "what's the point of delivering a message if it doesn't get across?"

Havoc nodded, "Understandable." the two cats turned when they heard a squeal of Ospreys kits, Hawk, Falcon and Griffon. Osprey was pretending to be pinned to the ground as his kits attacked him. "My brother is surprisingly good with kits."

"And has surprising bird-like names for them." Silver added and Havoc laughed.

"BloodClan isn't known for its originality in naming their kits." Havoc snorted, "let's see, you and your sister are named after colors..."

"Okay, I get it! We aren't very unique!" Silver purred as she lashed her tail around.

"Would you ever want kits?" Havoc asked randomly and Silver almost burst into laughter.

"You clearly haven't seen me with the three nightmares. I am not mother material." Silver chuckled and shook her head. "But I guess with the right cat I wouldn't mind a few bundles of... Joy."

"Am I the right cat?" Havoc asked and Silver turned to him. She narrowed her eyes mysteriously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she grinned. "Now leave, I want to sleep."

"Sure, whatever. Word is that your dad is getting back from the city tomorrow." Havoc added as he walked away.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day that Silver was meeting up with Thornclaw to see how badly he hated her guts. Tomorrow could very well be the last day she ever saw the tom again.

**I am so happy! I watched a movie with my brother and I see I have reviews! I am so overjoyed! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_~ Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up ~_

Gasps and yells rose around Thornclaw when two familiar cats dragged themselves into the ThunderClan camp; Cloudtail and Brightheart were both badly wounded and barely holding their own weight.

"Kittypets... Attacked us..." Cloudtail rasped as he collapsed on the ground. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw rushed around, soaking up the blood and smearing poultice on the wounds.

"They sent a message." Brightheart spluttered. "They said, 'we will hunt the prey we want and walk the forests we please' and that next time we wouldn't be so lucky."

"How many were there?" Firestar demanded.

"Four. Three toms and a she-cat." Cloudtail coughed, "I think the she-cats name was Silver and one of the toms was Havok."

Thornclaw frozen as Ashfur whipped around to stare at him. The golden brown toms jaw fell open. "S-so they just attacked you?"

Brightheart nodded, "they said that we didn't deserve the forest if we weren't strong enough to fight for it."

"They would have killed us, but the she-cat, Silver, said that we had to deliver the message to you." Brightheart added and Thornclaw shot Ashfur a look. They both knew that Silvie just said that to stop anyone from dying.

"They seem extremely violent for kitty-pets." Spiderleg muttered. "I don't remember ever having to deal with gangs of kitty-pets back in the old forest."

"Only one was wearing a collar. The bell was ripped off though and it was tattered, they could have been a band of rogues." Brightheart muttered as she leaned heavily against Cinderpelt.

The medicine cats and the two injured warriors made their way to the medicine den as Firestar climbed up on Highledge. "All cats, old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

"As you all know, Cloudtail and Brightheart were attacked today. As far as we know, there are only four but they are extremely violent and won't hesitate to kill." Firestar announced as Ashfur came to stand next to Thornclaw.

"I have been scenting rogue in our territory since we got here." Sandstorm called out, "I know where they are meeting! At the tree with the low branch near the edge of the territory!"

"We could attack them! We will show them that we aren't afraid of them!" Dustpelt snarled and lashed his tail. "Kill one or two if we need to." A loud roar of cheers erupted

"Enough!" Firestar snapped, "we will be sending in some warriors to check out the place and we will attack if we need to. They need to learn that we can defend ThunderClan if we need to."

"Sandstorm, will go along with me, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, and-"

"I'll go!" Ashfur and Thornclaw called out at the same time. Firestar looked at them warily, "Brightheart is my sister! They need to pay for what they've done!" Thornclaw explained.

"and Cloudtail is pretty much my brother!" Ashfur added.

"We don't need a rage fuelled battle, Spiderleg, you will be on the patrol."

The meeting dispersed and Thornclaw tugged Ashfur to the side. "What do we do? They could kill her!"

"We? Your the one who had the brilliant idea to be her friend!" Ashfur shot back and Thornclaw felt his gut wrench and his lungs swell.

"Ashfur, please! Y-you have to help me! I can't lose her..." Thornclaw pleaded, "please, I- I think I love her."

Ashfur fell silent as he stared into his friends eyes. They were so full of hurt, love and pain that the grey warrior couldn't help but sigh in defeat, "I told you this would happen. You said that you were just friends and now you love her."

"I don't have time for this, Ashfur! Just help me stop them, they will kill her if they find her." Thornclaw wailed and Ashfur shook his head.

"I am so sorry, Thornclaw." he sighed and motioned to the empty camp, "they already left."

Thornclaw felt his heart drop through his stomach as he saw that his Clanmates could have been gone for a few minutes now, nearly enough time to get to the meeting spot if they ran. There was no way he could stop them.

"They'll see her there and they'll attack. They won't even try to spare her." Thornclaw whispered in agony.

"They almost killed two warriors, Thornclaw, why do you still want to save her?" Ashfur asked and Thornclaw shook his head.

"I know she didn't do it, but she can't stop them, without her father realizing that she's trying to protect us. And you heard them, Silver was the one who stopped them!" Thornclaw cried. "I have to go find her, maybe I can try to convince Firestar that she isn't that bad..."

"Thornclaw, they might not even have found her yet." Ashfur reasoned.

As if on cue, Rainwhisker raced into the camp, "We found them! A she-cat and two toms! They were talking exactly where Sandstorm scented them! Dustpelts nearly killed one of them!"

Thornclaw and Ashfur froze, "Where are they?"

"They ran off, they looked pretty bad, I don't think they're going to make it." Sootfur added sadly as he walked into camp. Firestar was walking next to Dustpelt, lecturing him on the Warrior Code and how they didn't need to kill to win a battle.

"I'm going to go see if they're still in ThunderClan." Thornclaw excused himself before racing out of the camp entrance. The tom ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the edge of the territory where he had first met Silver.

Thornclaw spotted the silver rogue in the distance, laying on the forest floor. "Silvie!" he gasped as he raced to her. When he neared, he saw that her eyes were closed and se was laying motionless. "Silver!"

Just as Thornclaw came close, Silvers eyes shot open and the warrior bowled her over in joy. She yelped in surprise, "I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!" Thornclaw cried, "I love you so much, I couldn't live without you!"

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Thornclaw repeated as he rubbed his muzzle against hers. When he pulled away, she was staring at him with wide amber eyes. "Please say something..."

"I think I love you too." Silver purred and twined her tail with Thornclaws. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them. I tried!"

"It's fine, they're fine." Thornclaw reassured then froze, "wait... Rainwhisker said they found you. They said they found two toms and a she-cat."

Silver froze, "the kits! I sent them in to make sure Cloudtail and Brightheart were alive! I only sent in Chip and Chrome, Soot must have followed them!"

A whimper erupted from behind the tree as the two cats walked around. Soot was laying on the ground with a huge gash in her side as Chrome and Chip stood over her. "The Thundercats attacked us! We tried to fight back but there were too many!"

"Silvie, my stomach hurts..." Soot whimpered. Thornclaw bent down to look at the gash. Dustpelt outdid himself with it.

"It's okay, Soot. You'll be fine." Silver comforted her, but when she looked up at Thornclaw, all he saw was pain and doubt. "It's just a scratch, you're strong."

"I wanted to grow up and be big... Like you and Thornclaw..." Soot cried. "I don't want to die."

"You won't, for a long time. Just hang in there." Thornclaw reassured. "You're going to be big and strong."

"If you can even grow anymore, you're already huge!" Chip added to try and cheer his sister up. It was true though, they were probably on seven or eight moons but they were the size of a young warrior. Probably the reason Dustpelt mistook them for the rogues who attacked Cloudtail and Brightheart.

"Thank you..." Soot whispered before her eyes drooped and she stopped breathing. She was dead.

Chip and Chrome let out choked sobs as they collapsed into their sisters body. "No!"

Silver looked at the ground and away from the dead she-cat. "I'm going to bring Chip and Chrome home."

Thornclaw rubbed against Silver, "I'm so sorry Silvie... I'll see you later."

Thornclaw watched as Silver delicately picked up the unmoving cat and led the toms towards the two-leg place. Once they were out of sight, Thornclaw whipped around and with a snarl, he raced back to camp.

Dustpelt was sitting in the middle of the camp, sharing tongues with Sandstorm and Ferncloud. "You mouse-brain!" Thornclaw snarled, "You attacked kits! You killed one!"

Dustpelt let his fur raise as he bared his teeth, "I know who I fought and it was a rogue! I didn't hurt a kit!"

"Oh so the dead kit I just saw wasn't your fault? Pale grey she-cat, darker flecks, slightly resembles the female version of Ashfur! Does this mean anything to you?"

Dustpelt froze, "b-but... She was- I-"

"Thornclaw are you sure? The cats looked young but not kits..." Sandstorm said cautiously.

"They were barely out of the nursery! I just had to watch her die!" Thornclaw snarled as he launched himself at Dustpelt and bowled him over. Yield of surprise ran through the camp as Brackenfur and Ashfur had to pull Thornclaw off of the warrior.

"What is going on?" Firestar roared when he saw his warriors fighting, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Dustpelt killed a kit!" Thornclaw screeched.

"She was the size of a warrior! How was I supposed to know?" Dustpelt yelled back, "I thought she was the one who attacked Cloudtail and Brightheart!"

"Enough!" Firestar snapped, sufficiently shutting the two up, "Thornclaw, are you sure? I was there and I agree, the cats we fought were big."

"I saw them, the she-cat, Soot, died." Thornclaw nodded and Firestar dropped his tail.

"Then this was a mistake of all of ThunderClan. But Dustpelt, you acted out of line, and for that, you are not going to the gathering tomorrow and Thornclaw, neither are you."

Thornclaw huffed as he stalked away, with Ashfur running after him. "Thornclaw, is it true? What happened?"

Thornclaw sighed and told the entire story of how he found Silvie, confessed his love and they found the kits. How they stayed by Soots side until she took her last breath.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. Her brothers must be devastated." Ashfur sighed and wrapped his tail over her legs. "But you and Silvie are finally together?"

Thornclaw smiled as he remembered, "I love her."

"And I still haven't even met her..." Ashfur mused. "At least I'm the first to know. But how is this going to work? Right now, ThunderClan isn't too friendly with the rogues."

Thornclaw let out an exasperated sigh, "I truly have no idea."

**I'm not too happy with this chapter :'( review your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Note that Thornclaw has never met any of the BloodClan members, other than Silver and the kits. He does not know what they look like or their names. **

**Okay, so here are the members of BloodClan:**

**Slate: thick furred, silver/grey tom (leader) Wears a red collar with teeth jammed through. **

**Havok: thick furred, dark brown tom with scars all over his pelt. Black collar with teeth jammed through the back. (Second in command)**

**Silver: silver she-cat with fluffy tail and white paws and legs. (Daughter of Slate)**

**Osprey: White tom with gray patches. Father of Hawk, Falcon and Griffon. **

**Gus: Grey heavy, tabby tom. **

**Nimbus: blue grey tom (Silvers friend) Has a black, leather collar with teeth jammed through. **

**Chrome and Chip: 8 moons old, Chrome has fluffy blue grey fur with blue eyes and Chip has fluffy, smokey black fur with amber eyes. **

**The three queens: stay in the nursery all the time, taking care of kits and sometimes having their own. BloodClan cats usually don't choose a certain mate. They usually just get a queen pregnant and forget about them. **

_~ Love is what we were born with, hate is what we learned here ~_

Silver walked into the alley with the large kit in her jaws. Chrome and Chip walked beside her with their heads hanging as BloodClan gasped at what they saw. Silver carefully set Soots body on the ground and took a step back.

"The Thundercats attacked them, they thought Soot was me and Chrome and Chip were one of you." Silver nodded to Osprey, Gus and Havoc, "There were too many for the toms to fight."

Nimbus took a step forward and nudged Soots paw. He looked up at Chrome and Chip with hatred burning in his eyes, "You did this! Why didn't you protect her?" Nimbus snarled and took a step to the kits.

"Nimbus, that is enough!" Slate snapped and lased his tail. "We need to teach those Thundercats a lesson. They need to learn not to mess with BloodClan, or consequences will be met!" Slate snarled.

"I should have killed them we I had the chane." Osprey growled and dug his long claws into the ground. "If I ever see them again, I will rip out their pathetic throats."

"Havoc, turn your collar around." Slate ordered, "Osprey, Gus and Graphite, find collars and find teeth. We need to show them that we are not some band of rogues, but we are BloodClan, and if they get in our way, we won't spare them."

"What about us?" Chrome asked and lashed his tail. "They killed our sister. We aren't going to let that go." his usual cheery blue eyes were dark and stormy with rage.

"Once you reach ten moons, you will become a full BloodClan warrior. Then you can slay whoever you please and get your collar." Slate nodded.

Silver suddenly realized what her father was doing, he was preparing for a war and creating a real Clan to fight with. Ten moons and older and you're a murderer.

"What about me?" Silver asked. Slate immediately shook his head.

"I don't want you fighting anyone. And you aren't going into the forest alone, anymore either. You have to be accompanied by either me or one of the other toms." Slate growled.

"What?" Silver screeched. Then how would she see Thornclaw? "You can't do that!"

"I can do what I please, Silver and I forbid you from going to that forest alone." Slate snapped. "You, the queens and the kits will not cross that fence alone. Do I make myself clear?"

The three queens and the five kits nodded. After Silver glared at her father, she spat, "Fine! But just so you know, this little army of yours isn't going to scare ThunderClan. They are bigger and stronger than us."

Osprey grinned and a sparkle lit his eyes, "don't you worry about that, Silver. We know a few who can help."

Silver scoffed and stormed to her nest. She needed to tell Thornclaw about her fathers plans.

* * *

"Thornclaw? Are you there?" Silver whispered to the shadows. It had taken a lot for her to sneak out, and she hoped she hadn't been too late. Out of the darkness, stepped a large golden brown tom with sparkling eyes.

"I am here, love." Thornclaw purred and stepped towards his mate. Their tails twined as Silver nuzzled his neck. "Firestar made me stay back from the gathering. I needed to see you anyway."

"My father was really angry about Soot. He banned me from going to the forest alone." Silver sighed. "Add to that, that he still wants the Clans gone from the lake. It seems like he wants the entire forest for himself."

"He sounds like Scourge." Thornclaw snorted.

"BloodClans founding leader? What did he do?" Silver asked and Thornclaw tensed up.

"You know about BloodClan? How?" Thornclaw gasped and took a surprised step away.

Silver cocked her head. Didn't he know that she was in BloodClan? "Thornclaw, BloodClan lives in the city."

"What?" Thornclaw gasped, "Where? We have to kill them! We need to run them out before they try attacking!"

"Thornclaw, what are you talking about? We aren't killing them!" Silver snapped, "I am-"

"BloodClan are full of heartless murderers." Thornclaw snarled and Silver stopped. What? "They tried to run us out of our last forest and they will try to do it again. If I ever find one of them, I wouldn't hesitate to rip them to shreds!"

Silver was shocked. Thornclaw hated her and her family. "Oh."

Thornclaw shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's just that BloodClan took the lives of a lot of warriors. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive them."

Silver nodded and felt her heart sink. Thornclaw hated her. He couldn't ever find out that her father was the leader of BloodClan. Through the night, Silver could not shake the hurt feeling from her heart. If Thornclaw knew the truth, he would never forgive her.

By the time dawn had come around, Thornclaw had fallen asleep and Silver was near passing out. She needed to get back to camp before her dad woke up. "Thornclaw, wake up." she shook her mate awake. "I need to leave. It's dawn and I can't let my father catch me."

Thornclaw nodded sadly, "alright. I love you." he whispered and Silver smiled. Whether he hated her family or not, she couldn't help but fall in love with his lopsided grin.

"I love you too." she purred back. "I will see you soon, love."

Thornclaw nodded, "and if you see any BloodClan, kill them."

Silver didn't answer as she raced back to the alley. She hopped easily over the chain fence and scurried into her home to be greeted by a cross tom.

"Your father said just yesterday that you weren't to go into the forest alone. And what do you do? You go into the forest alone." Nimbus rolled his eyes as he followed Silver back to her nest. "Do you know what the others would say if they caught you?"

"Aw, come on Nim. When did you become such a grump?" Silver rolled her eyes as she crawled into her nest. Nimbus lay beside her as they continued to talk.

"When did you decide to go to the forest every waking hour?" Nimbus shot back.

"Its peaceful there." Silver shrugged, "you won't tell Slate or Havok, will you?"

"Well, I guess for my best friend, I can make a compromise. I won't tell, if next time you bring me back some food. A robin." he added and Silver rolled her eyes.

"Only for you." she scoffed. "Hey, Nimbus. Here's a random question, if you loved someone but they hated your friends, who would you choose?"

Nimbus paused as he thought over the question. "I guess my friends? I mean, I haven't ever loved someone like that. The closest thing I have to love is to you, as a sister, and to the Nightmares, because I think of them as my kits."

Silver shook her head, "You will be the only fatherly figure who will ever call his kits, Nightmares." she chuckled.

"But back to your question, if they truly loved you back, then they would love you unconditionally. They wouldn't care who your friends are and they shouldn't make you choose."

Silver nodded as she lay her head on her paws. This was going to be hard to keep from her mate, especially when she has to walk around the forest with cats with teeth hanging around their necks.


	7. Chapter 7

_~ Great achievements are usually born from great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness ~_

Almost an entire moon had passed since Thornclaw had last seen Silver. He tried to meet with her once but it was cut short because her father would be angry if she left the alley.

Since Thornclaw had found out about BloodClan living in the city, more cats had been roaming the forest, all with collars with teeth jammed through them. The rest of the Clans had noticed too and Firestar agreed that LionClan would be brought back if BloodClan became a threat.

Brackenfur walked up to Thornclaw with a sparrow in his jaws and a smile on his face. "I have had the luckiest day today." he purred, "first, Firestar told me that Whitepaw will become a warrior soon and when I went out hunting, I caught a rabbit and a sparrow literally fell out of the trees!"

Thornclaws ears perked, "what do you mean a sparrow fell out of the trees? Did it hurt its wing or something?"

Brackenfur shrugged, "it was dead when it fell. It doesn't matter, I'm bringing it to Sorreltail!" Sorreltail had recently moved to te nursery with Brackenfurs kits.

"Uh, right, I have to go." Thornclaw excused himself and jogged out of camp. Silver must have mistaken Brackenfur for him when she dropped the bird. Or had done it, knowing full well that Thornclaw would find out.

Thornclaw nodded to Ashfur who was just coming back from a hunting patrol. Ashfur seemed to know were Thornclaw was heading because he nudged him on the way out.

Whatever Silver needed to tell Thornclaw must have been important, for she would never risk getting caught unless it was urgent. Thornclaw felt worried, what if something happened and someone found out about them?

Silver was waiting patiently on the low branch. Her claws were digging into the bark and she was looking around nervously. Thornclaw couldn't help but notice that she wasn't as lithe as he had last seen her. Life as a rogue must have been better than he thought.

"You look like a fox is going to jump out and eat you." Thornclaw purred. "I've missed you." Silver jumped in surprise before letting her fur lie flat and slipping off the branch.

Silvers tail wound around Thornclaws as she nuzzled him, "I missed you too."

"But that isn't why you wanted to see me, is it?" Thornclaw whispered gently and Silver shifted on her feet nervously. She shook her head ever so slightly.

"I... I'm expecting your kits." Silver squeaked, looking Thornclaw dead in the eyes.

Thornclaw flinched back in surprise as his eyes dropped to his mates stomach. She wasn't well fed, she was full of kits! A foreign feeling started spreading through Thornclaws body as he stood there stiff. He felt all warm and proud.

"You're having my kits?" he asked and Silver nodded. The warrior broke into a full on grin as he lunged into her and started licking her face rapidly. "You're having my kits!"

Silver was giggling and purring as she squirmed to get away from him. "Eww! Thornclaw! Gross, keep your saliva to yourself!" she yelped.

"I'm just so happy! When will they be born? How many?" Thornclaw asked eagerly and Silver rolled her amber eyes.

"I don't know, we don't have medicine cats like you!" Silver scoffed. "And the queens are all half brained! All they know is that the kits will come eventually, it will be extremely painful but the kits will be fluffy and probably grey."

"Grey?" Thornclaw questioned.

"Most of my dads followers are grey. There is seriously one cat who isn't grey, silver or black." Silver laughed. "Speaking of which, I should be going friending of the queens is covering for me and she can't keep lying forever."

"Alright, and I'm counting on you to name out kits something fierce. I don't want any of this Sweetestkit stuff!" Thornclaw called as his mate headed back to her home. Thornclaw couldn't keep the grin off his face as he started walking back to ThunderClan.

"Someone is happy."

Thornclaw whirled around to see three huge BloodClan cats standing behind him. One was a dark grey tabby tom, the next was a white and grey tom and the final was a lithe, silver grey tom. He stood in front and was clearly the leader.

Thornclaws fur bristled as he took a step back. "Don't even think about running." someone said from behind him. Thornclaw twisted his head to see three more toms, one a dark brown colour, the next a black elderly tom with yellow eyes and the last was a sleek, blue grey tom.

"What do you want?" Thornclaw snarled.

"My name is Slate, and I would like to talk with your leader." the silver tom with the red collar grinned.

"No!" Thornclaw snapped and the heavy tabby rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that," the tabby snarled as he unsheathed his claws. As if it were planned, the brown one, the elderly one and the sleek one launched at Thornclaw and pinned him to the ground. "If Slate here doesn't get what he wants, I'll kill you."

"I would rather die than lead you to my camp!" Thornclaw screeched.

The white and grey one laughed, "How about this: we will find whatever is making you so happy, and make sure it doesn't make you happy anymore." he asked innocently.

Thornclaws heart plummeted, they couldn't kill Silver! Especially know that Thornclaw knew she was having his kits. "Fine..."

The BloodClan cats smirked as the let Thornclaw off the ground and shoved him forward. Slate grinned as he walked beside Thornclaw, "So what is it? Newfound love? Kits? Caught your first mouse?"

Thornclaw snorted and didn't answer. The grey and white one who hadn't threatened Silver laughed. "I bet it's kits. I would do anything for my sons."

Slate and the sleek blue cat nodded in agreement. Thornclaw snarled, maybe I was just having a good day?"

The brown tom purred, "I remember when I used to have those." he mused.

"Thornclaw what are you-" Dustpelt appeared and froze when he saw the BloodClan warriors. Thornclaw sent him a pleading look.

"They want to speak with Firestar." Thornclaw growled. Dustpelt nodded quickly before racing away. Thornclaw turned to Slate, "he's coming. We have to wait here."

Slate sighed impatiently, "Fine. We will wait." he paused, "You know I was barely six moons old when BloodClan was disbanded? My mother brought me to live as a kittypet before I ran away to recreate BloodClan."

"I found two kits at the side of a Thunderpath and claimed them as my daughters. They grew up to be so independant and beautiful. One chose to leave and the other will be having her first litter of kits soon." Slate purred and puffed out his chest. He truly did admire his daughters.

"I created an amazing thing, I did. BloodClan became a home for rogues and cast away kittypets. But then you came along." Slates gaze darkened. "We could no longer hunt in the forest for you ThunderClan cats would attack us!"

"So what do you want then?" A new voice asked and everyone turned to see Firestar walk out of the shadows followed by Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Dustpelt and Sandstorm.

"We want to be able to walk through the forest freely and hunt our own prey." Slate stated calmly. "And if you don't give us that, then we will attack."

Firestar snarled, "we have fought with BloodClan before and won, what males you so sure this time will be any different? ThunderClan will never back down!"

Slate didn't even flinch. "If you do not agree, we will rip your Clan apart."

"We will take mothers from their kits and then kits from their fathers. We will find out each and everyone of your weaknesses and exploit them. You will watch your Clan burn to the ground before I come and take your life as well."

"We are giving you three moons to decide the fate of your Clan." Slate finished.

The BloodClan cats nodded their goodbyes as they turned and started walking away. Just before they were totally gone, the blue grey tom turned around. "And by the way, we will make sure your deaths are a lot more painful than a scratch to the stomach."

Dustpelts eyes widened in surprise as the cats disappeared through the trees. "Th-they know! They've probably seen everything! They already know our weaknesses!"

Thornclaw felt his heart clench. If that was true then they already knew about Silver and their kits. If they didn't agree to leave or share the forest, Silver might end up at the bottom of the lake.

Ashfur fell in line with Thornclaw, "So what happened with Silvie?" he whispered.

"She's having my kits." Thornclaw whispered back. Ashfur opened his mouth to say something but Thornclaw beat him to it.

"But if we don't agree, they're going to find her. They're going to kill her."

**Can you guys please review? I know this is my first Fanfic on this account but I would really enjoy your feedback. Don't be a silent reader!**


	8. Chapter 8

~ _Infinite love is the only real truth. Everything else is only an illusion ~_

Silver sighed in boredom as she hooked her claw on a moss ball and dropped it, hooked her claw on it and dropped it. Slate had brought Havoc and Nimbus into the city again. Apparently they had some 'important business to attend to.'

Something was going on in BloodClan, something big. Everyone just kept on talking about 'three more moons' or 'the time is almost near and Silver felt like the only one in the Clan who didn't know what was going on.

"Don't you look like you're having a load of fun?" Osprey sneered when he saw Silver laying in her nest. Ever since Silver admitted to being a queen, the BloodClan cats had been sent to watch Silver like hawks. There was no way she was going into that forest any time soon.

"I've never realized just how boring, staying here actually is!" Silver complained and stretched her front legs. She started to examine her bushy tail to see if she had missed any thorns when she spent until sun-high yesterday, grooming it.

"Think of how the queens feel, they spend every second in the 'nursery' taking care of those kits." Gus added as he plopped down next to Silvers feet. "Those three have lived in BloodClan for seasons now and I still don't know their names."

Osprey chuckled, "They've told me a few times, I just can't keep their names in my mind."

Silvers jaw dropped, "One of them had your kits!"

Osprey shrugged and didn't say anything else as Falcon, Hawk and Griffon stalked up. They were about seven moons old now and though Silver would never tell their father this, they were pretty small.

Griffon was the smallest, he resembled Gus, but instead of blue eyes, he had amber eyes. Hawk was the biggest with a dark brown - nearly black - pelt and green eyes. He had the same build as his father but looked more like Havoc.

Falcon was the last kit. His front legs and chest were snowy white while his face and back was grey with patches of black every so often. He definitely looked most like his father of the three.

"Dad, are we ever going to get bone collars like you?" Griffon growled and Osprey shuddered.

"Trust me, son. They aren't that great as they look. It makes it hard to breathe and the teeth dig into my neck. Enjoy the freedom while it lasts." Osprey muttered.

"Not to mention, they smell disgusting." Gus added. When we went to the forest the other day, I rolled in a pile of ferns to try to get the scent off!"

"Well that's what you get for finding a ratty, old collar and sticking rotten teeth through." Silver smirked. Slate hadn't wanted his little girl wearing one so she was the lucky one in this case. "Lucky for me, I don't have to wear one."

"Yes, but you're the one forbidden to leave camp and is carrying around that thing." Graphite jibed as he joined the conversation. "And that isn't a challenge to leave camp."

Silver chuckled and shook her head in amusement. Graphite was like her other father, he was just as protective as Slate and wasn't afraid to discipline Silver when she did something that could possibly hurt her.

"She'll take it as one." Gus mumbled as he tried to shake Falcon off of him. "How do you think she got pregnant in the first place? Staying in BloodClan camp?"

Silver blushed and shifted nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I don't either." Graphite grumbled, "what were you saying, Gus?"

"We all know, Silvie had at it with a rogue or forest cat." Osprey piped up and all his kits nodded in agreement. "Who was it though, Silvie?"

"Who said the father was a rogue or Thundercat? It could very well be a BloodClan member... A Bloodcat." Silver lied. "Besides, that's none of your business, I'll tell you if I want to."

Gus smirked, "Oh, we'll know. If those kits are anything other than grey, we'll know."

Silver rolled her amber eyes. "Whatever. Do you know when my father is coming back from the city?"

Everyone shrugged. No one really knew what Slate did in the city. As far as Silver could tell from the stories the toms told, Slate went down an alley while everyone else held guard and then he would come back without a word.

Or at least that was what they told Silver, she didn't know whether they were telling the truth or they were all just good liars.

"I think Havoc and Nimbus said they were on the look-out for any kitting herbs. Those idiots wouldn't know a kitting herb if it hit them in the face." Osprey smirked and Hawk looked up at his father.

"Would you know a kitting herb if it hit you in the face?" he asked. Osprey snarled and cuffed his son over the ear, "Ow - okay, fine! Sorry!" he snapped.

"They say they're going to stop by the Small Forest." Gus added.

Small Forest was a small clearing that had a few trees scattered around it. Two-legs control what grows there and sometimes they bring their dogs to run around. It was actually quite a peaceful place, other than the barking dogs.

"They're going to be late, you look like you're ready to burst any day now." Griffon grumbled, earning himself a glare from Silver and a cuff on the ear from Osprey. That cat really didn't take any sass from his kits.

"Sorry to say so, but you really do. Maybe you should move to the nursery so when you finally do kit, we don't have to see." Gus offered. He didn't have any tact.

"No, I'm fine here-"

"Nursery. Now." Graphite snapped and Silver rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. It felt like she was carrying rocks in her stomach.

The nursery was actually a huge abandoned Two-leg thing. It had four walls and a lid that was cut in half so one half covered on side. One of the lids was always left open and the other was kept closed to protect the nursery from rain or snow.

Unlike the Clans where A kit had to be six moons to leave the nursery, in BloodClan, the rule was once you could climb out of the nursery. Since Ospreys kits were so small, it had taken them nearly four moons to get out. Usually it only takes one to three moons.

Silver scrambled up the nursery walls and landed at the bottom with a thump. Not very graceful, but it had gotten the job done. The three queens who Silver still hadn't found out the names of, all perked up when they saw her.

"Silvie! We were wondering when you would move in! Gus said you were nearly ready to have your kits." the pale grey tabby grinned.

Why was Gus visiting the Nursery? Silvers question was answered when the she-cat shifted to show one suckling kit. It was like the replica of Gus. "This is Smudge."

Silver looked at the two other queens. One - a smoky grey she-cat - had a small bulge on her stomach. Silver couldn't tell if she was expecting or just had an extra mouse. The other was a pure black cat with fur that kinks out and bright green eyes. She wasn't expecting or currently had any kits that Silver could see.

"If you didn't know, I'm Rain, and this is my sister Mink, and this is Haze." the expecting - or just fat - queen introduced and pointed to the tabby first and then the one with black fur.

"Right. I'm just going to go to sleep now." Silver muttered as she curled up on a pile of the shredded,leaf-like Two-leg thing. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering what to name her kits.

**How was it? If you have any ideas for kit names, leave them in a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, I have some really bad writers block that I'm trying to get over!**

"So what are you going to do about the... Kits?" Ashfur lowered his voice at the last word as he spoke to Thornclaw. It had been a few days after Thornclaw found out about Silver and everyone could tell something was up.

Thornclaw had jumped whenever someone mentioned the word 'kits' even if they were only talking about Brackenfur and Sorreltail's expected bundles of joy. He acted nicer to the younger cats and took a particular interest in herbs, specifically kitting herbs.

Thornclaw looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I don't know. I guess they'll stay with Silvie. She is the mother after all."

"But what about her father? Didn't you say he was really protective or something? Will you even be able to see them when they're born?" Ashfur persisted.

Thornclaw shrugged, "she will probably send Chrome or Chip to tell me when they're born so we can meet up or something. I told her not to name them anything too hotly either."

Ashfur laughed and shook his head at his golden brown friend. "Wow, I can already tell you'll be a great father." he snorted.

"Who's becoming a father?" Rainwhisker asked as he and Sootfur plopped down.

"Brackenfur, we were just saying that he and Sorreltail were going to make amazing parents." Thornclaw lied easily. He was actually slightly scared of how easy the fib had slid off his tongue.

Sootfur purred at the mention of their sister having her first litter, "We've been harassing her for names but she doesn't know what she wants to name them yet."

Thornclaw flicked the grey toms ear, "Of course she doesn't know any names yet, mouse brain! She hasn't had the kits yet."

Rainwhisker shrunk down sheepishly, "but she might already have a name picked out that aren't based on how the kits look."

Ashfur rolled his clear blue eyes, "like what?"

"I don't know!" Sootfur lashed his tail in mock anger, "I told her to name one Poppykit and one Molekit if she had trouble deciding on a name."

"What would you want the kits named, Thornclaw?" Ashfur asked. Thornclaw knew his friend was talking about Silvie's kits, not Sorreltails.

Thornclaw paused, "I guess I would want a tom to be something strong, like... Lionkit or Fangkit. Maybe Rushkit, but for a female... if she looks anything like m- Brackenfur, then I'd probably call her Honeykit or Frostkit, after my mother."

"Wow, it sounds like you really thought it over." Rainwhisker chuckled, "I don't even think Sorreltail and Brackenfur have thought that much over it."

_"If it's a female, we'll call her Shekit and if its a male, we'll just call him Kitkit!" _Sootfur mocked his sister in a high pitch, and the four toms snickered. Rainwhisker joined in,

_"If he is brown we'll call him Brownkit and if he's tortoiseshell, we'll call him Tortoiseshellkit." _Rainwhisker laughed and the four howled in laughter. _"Or we can just skip naming them all together and call them kit one, kit two..."_

The laughter died down as Rainwhisker smiled to himself, "Brackenfur has been having Cinderpelt watch Sorreltail like a hawk. He's been pestering her since he found out Sorreltail was expecting."

"If I were about to be a father, I would probably do the same. My mate would be banished to the nursery until the kits are warriors!" Sootfur exclaimed and Ashfur snorted.

"What would she possibly do in the nursery while her kits are apprentices?"

Rainwhisker grinned, "She'd be planning your murder."

Sootfur laughed, "no, she lives me too much for that."

"You talk as if you already have a mate and everything." Ashfur chuckled and Sootfur froze slightly. Not noticeable for the others to see but Thornclaw could easily see the warriors muscles tense and his body shift nervously.

"Uh, no. I just know what I look for in a she-cat." Sootfur shrugged and the other three urged him to go on. "She has to be caring and look after our kits before everyone else. She would be sweet and protective."

"I want someone who isn't afraid to challenge me and is beyond loyal to her Clan." Rainwhisker shrugged like he wasn't really sure what he looked for in a mate.

"I would want someone who is sarcastic and easy going. She would be funny and caring, and we would have to become best friends before mates. She would be beautiful and perfect in every way." Thornclaw smiled slightly as a silver she-cat with a fluffy tail and bright amber eyes appeared in his mind.

"That was deep." Ashfur muttered. "You've got everything planned out."

Rainwhisker laughed, "You two," he motioned to Thornclaw and Sootfur, "need to lower your expectations a little. I doubt there is a cat out there that fits those descriptions."

"Yes, there is." Thornclaw and Sootur said in unison.

"Right." Rainwhisker looked uneasy, "I'm going to go hunting, anyone want to come?"

"Me!" Ashfur leapt up and the two grey toms raced into the forest.

Thornclaw turned to Sootfur who looked like he was about to stand and walk away, "So who is she?"

"What?" Sootfur looked baffled at Thornclaws question.

"You described a cat like they were already alive and when Ashfur joked about you already having a mate, you tensed up. So who is she? Is she from a different Clan, a loner, from BloodClan?"

"She's a loner." Sootfur sighed in defeat. "I met her during the trip here and we started meeting up with each other. She had my kits just recently and I've been trying to find an excuse to go see her."

Thornclaw snorted, "Welcome to the club." Sootfurs eyes widened, "I tried chasing a she-cat out of ThunderClan but she ended up as my mate instead. She belongs to a small band of rogues and is expecting my kits."

"This is insane, we both have 'friends' outside of Clan life and neither of us had the slightest idea about the other. So you're going to be a father soon then?"

Thornclaw nodded and Sootfur purred, "You'll love it. I've barely known my kits for more than a few days and I'm already in love with them. They're named Berry, Hazel and Mouse."

Thornclaw smiled back at the warm look in the warriors eyes. "I'm sure I will. You should try and convince them to join ThunderClan."

"I've been trying to get Daisy to move but she's stubborn. I'm sure she'll come once it gets cold though."

"I wish you the best." Thornclaw nodded politely.

"You too, and Thornclaw," Sootfur paused, "your kits are lucky."


	10. Chapter 10

Silver watched from the top of the nursery as her father led two new cats into the alleyway. One was a golden tom and the other was a petite silver she-cat. "BloodClan, gather around."

The three queens hopped onto the nursery lid with Silver and watched as the meeting took place.

"Meet our newest BloodClan members. This is Romeo, he's here to help aid us against the Thundercats, and Juliet, she has a knowledge of herbs to give Silver and the kits after they are born." Slate announced and the toms burst into a round of cheers and yells.

"Sure, he finds his daughter someone to help the kits." Rain muttered and rolled her eyes. Sliver ignored the irrational queen and let the three other she-cats hop back into the nursery. It wasn't like she had any business being down there, all they did was gossip about the toms and fawn over Smudge.

"You must be Silver." Romeo greeted from below. Juliet stood next to him and was looking around nervously. "Slate has told us so much about you."

"Yeah, whatever." Silver rolled her eyes and settled onto the nursery lid. She had to lay at an angle because of her bulging stomach.

"Be nice, Silver." Nimbus called from the food pile. He was busy sharing tongues with Chrome and Chip, but not too busy to eavesdrop on Silvers conversation.

"So who's the lucky tom?" Juliet asked nervously. "Slate said it might be Havoc?"

Silver snorted. Havoc? "Believe whatever you'd like, but the father of these kits are my business and nobody else's."

"Silver what did I say about being nice?" Nimbus growled playfully and the fluffy silver she-cat rolled her amber eyes. She didn't answer, but simply lashed her furry tail at her friend.

Silver closed her eyes and silently prayed that everyone would just leave her alone already. She was going through major Thornclaw withdrawal and everyone was making her simply furious lately.

"Um, right... We'll see you later then." Romeo muttered and Silver heard him walk away, along with his companion.

Silver let out a sigh of relief but her happiness was short lived as she heard a clanging sound as someone leapt onto the nursery top with her. By the smell of it, it was Chrome.

"You are positively horrific, you know that?" Chrome sneered and Silver rolled her amber eyes.

"This is coming from half of what even your own fatherly figure likes to call the Nightmares. Compared to you, I'm amazing." Silver snorted and looked Chrome up and down, "speaking of which, where is your other half?"

"Talking with the new guy." Chrome shrugged. Ever since Soots death, neither of the Nightmares had been the same. They lost all joy and resorted to smirking and sneers instead of their yells of happiness and playfulness.

"Do you want anything else, Nightmare, or can you just leave already?" Silver snapped. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone, especially a kit for that matter.

Silver didn't await an answer. Instead, she turned and used her back paws to lunge off the roof and into the nursery, landing more gracefully than the first few times she had.

The second her paws hit the ground, she felt a jarring sensation in her stomach and immediately collapsed under the sudden pain. "Help!" she screeched.

The three queens immediately rushed around Silver, leaving Smudge to fend for himself at the far end of the nursery. "Silver, you're having your kits!" Rain grinned and the silver she-cat rolled her amber eyes.

"No, really? I never would have guessed after the last few moons!" she screeched. "Someone go get Juliet! Now!"

Mink jumped out of the nursery and Silver could hear her calling for the newcomer. Silver didn't really want to trust a stranger as new as Juliet with her kitting but it looked like she didn't really have much of a choice. There was no way she could just set the kitting back another moon or so.

"Everyone, back up, I need space." Juliet yelled as she entered the nursery. Haze and Mink backed up but Rain clearly wanted to help because she stayed up close and personal.

"Rain, get out of my face!" Silver snarled, "I'm having kits right now for StarClans sake, I don't need you right by my side!"

The queen pouted but took a step back as another ripple of pain was sent through Silvers body. She let out a small yelp of pain and bit down hard on her teeth. "When will it be over?" she cried.

"Don't worry, it won't be long. Haze, when I came, I brought a small bundle of herbs, I need you to go get them for me." Juliet ordered and the quiet she-cat nodded before trotting away.

Haze came back with the herbs and the day progressed with Silver screaming out random profanities, silently begging StarClan for strength and cursing Thornclaw for making her endure this.

Finally, when Silver was ready to give up, she screamed loudly and felt a small bundle slip out. She couldn't see as Juliet nipped the sack and set the new kit by Silvers side. "One more."

Silver nodded and felt the same pain as the first kit and once again, screamed long and loudly; resulting in a kit falling into the moss she was laying on.

"Ooh! A tom and a she-cat!" Mink yelped as the second kit was placed by Silvers side. "What are you going to name them?"

"Sparrow." Silver said, pointing her exhausted tail to the small black one. The she-cat was the other, a silver kit. She looked much like her mother but more slender like her father. "Rose."

Sparrow had the same muscular build as Thornclaw but with fluffy fur like Silver. Only black with a white spot on his chest, and Rose was the exact opposite.

Sparrow was named after the obvious, Thornclaw and Silvers entire relationship revolved around when they first fought over the sparrow. And Rose because, every rose has its thorn. Or Thornclaw, in this case.

"Here, eat these I guess." Juliet shrugged and pushed the herbs close to the new mother.

"You guess?" Silver asked uneasily, "what are they?"

"just, er, kitting herbs. Parsley to help the milk come, poppy seeds to ease the pain, marigold to help you sleep." Juliet answered and Silver hesitantly lapped them up. None of that sounded right, Thornclaw had mentioned some stuff about herbs and she was pretty sure none of that made sense.

Oh well, Silver wasn't the medicine cat. She would just have to trust Juliet.

"Parsley?" Haze wondered aloud, "that doesn't help the milk come. It makes it stop?"

The entire nursery froze in place, Silver halfway into munching on a poppy seed. She had already taken the parsley. "What?"


	11. Chapter 11

_~We will never know the love of a parent until we become parents ourselves~_

Thornclaw had his hackles raised as he slowly took a step forward. The squirrel was right in front of him and he just needed one bite to its measly throat before he could feed the Clan.

"Are you Thornclaw?"

Thornclaw lunged forward, just as the squirrel scurried away from the sudden outburst. It was a small she-cat who had multiple, fresh scratches covering her body. It looked like a group of dogs had torn the thing to shreds.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Thornclaw hissed and dug his unsheathed claws into the ground. He wouldn't hesitate to attack if the cat took one step out of line.

"M-my name is Juliet and Silver sent me." Juliet stuttered and Thornclaw let his fur lie flat as he took a quick look around before stepping closer to Juliet so no one could hear what they said.

"What did she say? Does she have a message?" Thornclaw whispered and Juliet looked regretfully at her paws.

"I- she had her kits." Thornclaws heart soared at the words and excitement filled his eyes, "but her milk- it wouldn't come."

Thornclaw felt like everything was crumbling. Was this StarClan punishing him for betraying the Warriors Code? "Are they alive?"

Juliet nodded and stepped to the side where two delicate kits lay, "she named them Sparrow and Rose."

Thornclaw felt himself grin at the names. He took a cautious step forward and nudged the kits who let out a pitiful squeal. "Should I take them into ThunderClan then?"

Juliet shrugged, "Silver didn't give me much to go on, she just said to find you and give you the kits. She told her father they died."

"I will, I'll take them. My brother, his mate is having kits and I'm sure I could convince her to take an extra two." Thornclaw replied confidently, even though he felt like his stomach would crawl up through his throat any moment now.

"She says she loves you, too." Juliet added just as Thornclaw was about to walk away with the two kits hanging from his jaw. "I've only known her for around a day but I can tell that she cares about you."

Thornclaw looked at her uneasily as she continued. "She's cold to everyone, would barely even speak to me. But when she told me to deliver the message, I've never seen so much adoration in someones eyes."

Thornclaw nodded once before turning and, without looking back, raced off towards his Clan. It was already late and by the time he was back at camp, most would be asleep. Sorreltail had started kitting not too long ago and Thornclaw figured he would be back just as she finished.

Thornclaw entered the camp, and to his benefit, nobody was there. A soft murmur could be heard from the nursery. Before his courage ran out, Thornclaw stepped in.

Sorreltail and Brackenfur spotted the kits and their jaws dropped immediately.

"Just listen, don't speak." Thornclaw ordered, "I can't tell you where I got them from but their names are Rosekit and Sparrowkit. Their mother couldn't take them anymore and they will die without you. Please, I am begging you, do not ask questions. Just raise them as your own."

Brackenfur was spluttering to find words, "Wait... B-but... What?"

"Please, you can not turn them away when they clearly need a home." Thornclaw pleaded, "Please, brother."

"Okay." Sorreltail finally squeaked and Brackenfur whirled around to face her. "I don't know what happened to their family but they need a place to stay and someone to raise them. I will be more than willing."

Thornclaw let out a sigh of relief as he led the two mewling kits towards their 'new mother.' "Thank you, you will never know how grateful I am."

Brackenfur still looked baffled, "You're welcome?"

"I never did get to properly meet your kits." Thornclaw purred when he saw the kits start to suckle on Sorreltail. At the mention of her real kits, Sorreltail broke into a grin.

"This one is Poppykit." she said pointing to the smallest she-cat, "and her sister Cinderkit." She pointed to the other grey one. "And the two newest members to ThunderClan, Rosekit and Sparrowkit."

"Thank you." Thornclaw nodded once more. "I should be getting back to the warriors den. Congratulations again, you two."

* * *

Thornclaw began to watch his kits grow up. They, and everyone else in the Clan, truly believed that Sorreltail and Brackenfur were their true parents. Except Cinderpelt, that is, but it didn't matter much because BloodClan ended up killing her anyway. It was a sad day for everyone and Thornclaws hate for the Clan grew once they took his sister.

In only two moons, Sparrowkit and Rosekit had gone from mewling balls of fluff to sassy, independant siblings. They were closer to each other than they were with their 'sisters' but that was just how it was. Rosekit had taken Silvers sassy attitude and Sparrowkit had taken his fathers personality.

"I'm going to kill BloodClan and everyone in it!" Sparrowkit declared one day. ThunderClan shared an uneasy glance as Rosekit purred and joined in.

"Please, Sparrowkit, you can barely choose your own prey. Do tell me how killing a trained Clan is going to go." she replied sassily and the older kits - Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit, who had arrived a quarter moon ago - all laughed.

Rosekit blushed and batted her eyelashes at Mousekit while Sparrowkit scoffed.

"It's going to go great! You don't know yet! Just watch me!" Rosekits brother snapped back and Thornclaw choked back a laugh. They were both so defiant and he couldn't have been more proud.

"All Warriors old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highledge for a Clan meeting." Fire stars voice rang out and instantly, a blanket of dread spread over ThunderClan. They all knew what this was about.

"We all know that the impending battle against BloodClan is coming and I believe that the best thing to do at the moment is prepare. We have to tell the other Clans. I am sending out patrols to inform the other Clans and see if they will fight for our new home."

"Sootfur, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, you go to WindClan. Ashfur, Sandstorm and Dustpelt, you will go to RiverClan. Thornclaw, Spiderleg and Brightheart, go warn ShadowClan. If you see any members of BloodClan, do not provoke a battle. We need to spend all our energy on the upcoming war."

Thornclaw nodded and walked towards his two Clanmates. Serious looks were plastered on their faces and none of them said a word as they sprinted out of camp and towards the ShadowClan border. They knew that once they got there, they couldn't just cross over the border but they would end up waiting. Like sitting ducks.

"I'm praying to StarClan that a BloodClan army doesn't appear. Three cats isn't enough for a patrol. Not nearly enough." Spiderleg growled and Brightheart grunted.

"I would rather have them attack a small patrol than a weakened camp. They could be watching us right now..." Brightheart trailed off.

"Actually, you're right Brightheart." A voice said from the trees and three lean, familiar warriors dropped down. One was a grey tabby - Gus - one a brown tom - Havoc - and the last a white and grey tom. Osprey.

Thornclaw immediately took a battle stance and stepped in front of his Clanmates. He needed to protect them. Brightheart was his sister and only had one eye, and he couldn't let Spiderleg die when he had only lost his brother, Shrewpaw, a few moons ago. And that was partially Thornclaws fault as well.

"What do you want?" Thornclaw snarled.

"You know what we want." Havoc spat and unsheathed his claws. There was a reason he was called Havoc. "My brothers and I are just making sure you're leader agrees to our demands. Simple as that."

"We will never give up the forest!" Spiderleg snarled. Osprey smirked and Thornclaw immediately knew what would follow.

"Then, you and your Clan will perish."

Then next thing he knew, claws and teeth were being dug into the pelts of their enemy's. blood was being sprayed against they trees and grass and Thornclaw was sure that anyone left at the old forest could probably hear the battle screams.

"This is our territory, and we will defend it with our lives." Thornclaw snarled and slashed Gus across the face before sucking a blow from Havoc.

"Remember our promise, Thornclaw, we will take whatever makes you happy and make it not so happy." Gus sneered and that only fuelled the ThunderClan warriors rage.

"Can't do that if you're rotting in the ground." Thornclaw retorted and lunged off the ground to bowl over Osprey.

Suddenly, new calls and yells filled the area as a dark scent washed over the patrol. ShadowClan had come to help. There had to be at least six in the patrol and even ruthless and idiotic BloodClan knew when they were outnumbered.

"Don't forget, you'll be leaving this forest soon enough." Havoc threatened one last time before launching himself in the trees and fleeing. Once the intruders had left, Thornclaw turned to face his saviours.

"Who were they and what did they mean?" Blackstar demanded. His patrol consisted of himself, Scorchfur, Olivenose, Snaketail, Snowbird, and Tawnypelt.

"That was BloodClan." Brightheart replied and immediately, everyone froze. "They regrouped here after they broke up. Their leader is Slate and he doesn't agree with how we took over the forest. They are planning a war and we need all the help we can get."

"Wait, back up." Scorchfur snapped, "You're telling us that BloodClan is here and you didn't think of telling the other Clans? That thought never crossed your mind?"

"We're telling you now, aren't we?" Thornclaw snapped.

"Because you need us!" Olivenose stepped forward.

"We thought that we could deal with them on our own!" Spiderleg growled, "we thought that they were untrained scum with a fancy name. But they've killed before and show no mercy. They've been watching us, as well. They know things that only we thought we knew."

"So now that they're stronger than you imagined, you want to put ShadowClan in danger?" Blackstar sneered. "No thank you."

"They killed Cinderpelt." Thornclaw added. "They are going to attack in a few sunrises and we know for a fact that with all the four Clans, we can defeat them. They are few, they keep on sending out the same cats. That's probably the strongest they have."

Blackstar stared at Thornclaw thoughtfully. "And how many do you presume are in BloodClan."

"Not as many as at the Old Forest. Their leader is old and it doesn't seem like they let the she-cats fight. They're only about the size of a small Clan. They won't stand a chance."

"I think we should do it." Snowbird said softly and everyone turned. "If they drive ThunderClan out, we are next. If they really are as small as you think, we might not even fight."

There was a long pause as Blackstar contemplated. Finally, he answered.

"Fine, tell Firestar that we will be there."

**Woah, shit is going crazy! And also, dear readers, I have a favour to ask of you. I'm sure all or most of you have heard of the band My Chemical Romance? Well, recently they have broken up and a lot of the fans think that they should have one final tour before calling it quits. To say a proper goodbye.**

**So for the sake of MCR, could you all please visit 'change . Org' and sign a petition for them to do one last tour? Even if you don't like them, it wouldn't hurt to give a lot of people one last chance to meet their hero's. **

**I've signed it, tr1xx777 has signed it and I hope you can add your name to that list :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_~The Heart was meant to be broken~_

Something was different about today. Something was definitely up with BloodClan and it seemed like Silver was the only one who had absolutely no idea what was going on. Even Ospreys kits seemed to know what was going on.

Chrome and Chip were taking their time, sharpening their claws against rocks and Havoc and Slate were having an in depth conversation while Osprey was giving a stern lecture to his sons. Griffin, Falcon, and Hawk all had the 'teeth collars' now because they were ten moons now. Nimbus and Graphite had even been giving them lessons on how to fight.

"Nimbus, what's going on?" Silver asked the tom and he gave her a confused look.

"You know, the battle that everyone has just been talking about for the last three moons?" Nimbus dead panned and Silver stared at him longer. She truly had no idea what was happening.

"What battle?"

Nimbus rolled his eyes, "I know you've been grieving and all about your kits, but you could at least keep up with what's happening in your own Clan."

"And you could at least give me an answer!" Silver snapped. He had become so frustrating lately. Everyone had.

Silver stomped away to her old nest and collapsed in it. She watched as her father round up nearly everyone in the Clan and led them to the forest. It was a stupid idea in Silvers opinion, if they were going to have a battle, they should have it where they are comfortable. Besides, ThunderClan would probably hear all the yowling and come see what was going on.

Unless, of course, the battle was with ThunderClan, but that was impossible, because Thornclaw would have told her. Then again, she hasn't exactly seen much of her mate in the last few moons...

"No!" Silver shot up. "They're attacking ThunderClan!" Realization struck her like lightning and she shot to her feet and launched herself over the fence and into the forest. She had to stop this war!

Silver opened her mouth and let the scent of her family sink in. They were heading to a clearing and by the lack of battle calls and smell of blood; there was still a chance Silver had of stopping the battle.

Silver leapt into the trees to avoid coming in contact with any Thundercats. She raced across the canopies until she reached the clearing where BloodClan was waiting. She stopped and waited, praying that no blood would be shed.

There was rustling of leaves as a large group of cats - from all four Clans - entered the clearing. They were at least four times bigger than Slates army and Silver let out a sigh of relief. Slate knew when he was outnumbered, he would back down.

"Slate."

"Firestar, I see you've brought friends." Slate nodded at the other Clans. Silver could spot Thornclaw standing near the front of the crowd. "Have you decided to give up the forest yet?"

"Slate, you're outnumbered. You know that you can't win this battle and that we will never give up our home. We are giving you a chance to leave now without any blood being shed." Firestar reasoned.

A crooked smile passed over Slates face, "who said we were outnumbered?"

With a flick of his tail, the bushes surrounding the clearing started shaking. Silver watched in horror as a single cat slinked fromthe bushes, then followed by another and another.

Cats came from the trees, hopping down with sick grins planted on their faces. They surrounded the Clans and were slowly closing in.

"Change your mind yet?" Slate smirked and Firestar shared a glance with the other leaders.

"This is our forest and we will fight for it." Firestar exclaimed and Slate sighed.

"So be it. BloodClan, do your thing."

All at once, BloodClan leaped at the warriors and the fight began. Griffin, Falcon and Hawk snarled as they slashed their claws across a she-cat who couldn't have been more than seven moons old.

Chip and Chrome were circling a small tom who looked terrified and Osprey was fighting alongside a city cat as he sunk his teeth into a pale grey toms throat. He shook his head back and forth, like a dog, before letting go and taking his claws across the toms throat for good measure.

"I have to stop it." Silver whispered before jumping from the tree and racing into the battlefield. "Father!" she screeched as she wove around fighting cats and dead bodies. "Father!"

Slate whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw his daughter and he quickly slashed a Rivercat across the throat before turning and racing to his daughter. "Silver, what are you doing here?"

"You have to stop this, it isn't right!" Silver screeched.

"They took our-"

Slate was cut off when a loud yowl broke over the others. There was a flash of red and the next thing she knew, Slate was just a pile of fur laying on the ground with blood pouring from his throat. Firestar stood over him as Silver stared in thought.

"Father!" she shrieked as Firestar leaped away to go fight Havoc.

"Father?"

Silver turned around to see Thornclaw standing there with his tail dropped as low as his jaw. "Slate was your father? You're in BloodClan?"

"Thorn-"

"You lied to me!" Thornclaw snarled, "you told me you were in a band of rogues!"

"Let me explain-"

"No!" Thornclaw yelled and took a step back. He was looking around wildly as horror struck him. He could see Chrome and Chip fighting side by side with blood soaking their pelts. "I trusted you!"

"I didn't know it was going to end like this!" Silver pleaded and tried to step closer to Thornclaw. "I promise, I didn't know."

Thornclaw turned to her with his lip curled and his claws unsheathed, "I loved you. I will never forgive you for this."

Silvers jaw went slack, and a second later, she exploded. "Forgive me? I didn't do anything wrong!" She shrieked before lunging at Thornclaw and bowling him over, "I had your kits, you ungrateful fleabag!"

"Right, the kits that you just so happened to not be able to give milk to?" Thornclaw sneered and used his hind legs to bat Silver off of him. She went flying back but came running back and started circling the tom.

"You're pathetic." Thornclaw taunted. He had no idea where his words were coming from but they hurt her. "You're a pathetic liar. I want nothing to do with you!"

With a snarl, Silver bowled over Thornclaw once again and dug her claws into the toms shoulders. "you don't deserve to be alive. I hate you."

Thornclaw didn't even blink, his lips just curled into a sneer, "You're dead to me."

Silver flinched back as if he had bit her. Her claws sheathed as she stepped off of her ex-mate. "BloodClan, fall back!"

"I said, Fall Back!" she screamed before sending Thornclaw one last glare, "you're going to regret everything."

With that, Silver turned and fled the clearing, being followed by BloodClan.

Thornclaw never thought that he would see Silver again. And he had no idea just what his words had done to her.


	13. Chapter 13

_~Nobody can heal a broken heart~_

Thornclaw lay on the dusty ground, watching Sparrowkit and Rosekit roll around like the happy little kits that they were. It had been an entire moon since the battle with BloodClan, and everyone should tell that something had happened during the battle but no one knew what.

Ashfur had nagged his friend to no end, trying to find out what happened and Thornclaw just snapped at him, telling him that he found out that someone close to him wasn't who he thought they were. But that was the end of Ashfurs pestering, because the dawn after the battle, Squirrelflight had left him for Brambleclaw.

That ended with two depressed toms, laying around and hoping that lightening would strike them down.

"Thornclaw, Ashfur, can I see you in my den please?" Firestar asked and the two senior warriors both sighed and got to their feet, dragging their tails over to where their leader stood.

Firestar led them into his den and sat down, waiting for Ashfur and Thornclaw to sit down as well. "This is about your behaviour for the past moon."

Thornclaw internally sighed and twitched his tail. He did _not_ want a lecture right now. He just wanted to sit in a lonely corner and die.

"You two both used to be some of the strongest warriors in ThunderClan. You were passionate, fierce and I can't recall a time when you ever let anything like this get to you." Firestar started, "but ever since the battle, neither of you has been the same."

Nobody said anything so Firestar continued, "I don't understand. BloodClan is gone, we are free to wander the forest without anyone trying to kill us, and the future is looking bright for ThunderClan. Then why are you two being all moody?"

Again, neither answered and Firestar lashed his tail. "Ashfur, I can somewhat understand. Squirrelflight left you for another." Ashfur flinched and their leader turned to Thornclaw. "But you, Thornclaw, I do not understand. You lost nothing in that battle-"

"I lost nothing?" Thornclaw sneered, "My sister died for that battle, not to mention countless other cats from the other Clans as well. Sootfur died! And you let them _fall_ _back_? Why didn't we finish them?"

Firestar flinched, "That's what this is about? You want revenge on BloodClan? Thornclaw, you know that we don't have to kill to win-"

Thornclaw snarled, "Of course, I know that!" he spat. All the anger he had building up had finally broken him, "but we killed what? Their leader? Do you really think they're just going to drop it like that?"

"You believe we're going to be attacked again?" Firestar sat up in alarm.

"Of course we're going to be attacked again!" Thornclaw yelled, "did you not see Slates daughter when she called for BloodClan to back off? She wants us dead!"

"She called them off so they can regroup and train harder." Ashfur added quietly. "Even I can tell they aren't done with us yet."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Both of you think that BloodClan are going to attack again and you didn't bother telling anyone? Instead you just moped around all day?"

Silence filled the cave. Thornclaw and Ashfur shared a knowing glance; Ashfur knew that this wasn't the real reason his friend was upset and Thornvlaw knew that Ashfur was only backing him up, and didn't truly believe it. Or at least hoped Thornclaws words weren't true.

"Enough with these secrets!" Firestar roared and both warriors flinched. Their leader rarely got this furious. "Get out you two, and if you ever keep these thoughts to yourselves again, I will turn both of you back into apprentices, because that's what you're acting like!"

"Now get out!" Firestar snarled and stalked past them out the den. Thornclaw was still furious and Ashfur felt the anger of his love leaving him, build up in his stomach. Both toms stormed out of the den and making a silent agreement, made their way towards the forest. They could see Firestar in the corner of their eyes, ranting to his mate.

"He can't be angry at us because we're depressed!" Thornclaw snarled, "Oh, sorry Firestar, we both recently just lost our mates and it'd be nice if we had a little consideration!"

Ashfur stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait, what?"

Thornclaw froze as well. He didn't tell Ashfur about Silver. "It happened the day of the battle." Thornclaw sighed truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ashfur gasped. "What happened?"

Thornclaw couldn't hold it in anymore. He told his Clanmate everything. How Rosekit and Sparrowkit were actually his, how Silver was actually BloodClan and Slate's daughter and how she promised her revenge on Thornclaw.

"I didn't know..." Ashfur trailed, "I didn't even see her there either. All I heard was someone screaming to fall back."

Thornclaw snorted, "Well, that was the infamous Silvie."

Ashfur shook his head, "She-cats can't be trusted. They're all evil. Every last one of them!"

"I agree." Thornclaw nodded, "I agree completely."

**So sorry for the wait! There is only about 2 chapters left and then it's finished! **


End file.
